Eve of Disaster
Eve of Disaster is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-ninth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred ninetieth case overall. It takes place in the Newmark district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon receiving reports of an explosion at the S.A.R.A.'s meteorite facility, Gloria and the player rushed to the site of the explosion, only to find that the explosion had exposed the meteorite core, a piece of which had been taken. They also found Jon Benson, strangely deflated and drained of his blood near the meteorite. Mid-investigation, the team found proof that Denise Daniels had recently contacted Jasper Everett, so the team flagged him as a suspect. Later, the team received reports of Denise being near the nuclear plant. Soon afterwards, Denise sent the team a bomb by paying Danny Williams to drop a package containing it at the precinct; fortunately, Rita was able to defuse it. They soon found enough evidence to arrest S.A.R.A. lawyer Martin Davenport for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Martin told the team that Denise had promised him a place in her new world order by enhancing him if he took a piece of the meteorite core for her. He did so, also liquefying Jon's organs with a sonic mineral extractor after he had come across Martin in the middle of his plan. After the team explained to Martin that Denise was just using him, they sent him to court, where Judge Powell sentenced him to 35 years in prison. Post-trial, Joe Warren asked the team to help reunite him and Julia Brine with Rozetta Pierre so the three of them could use their powers to assist in bringing down Denise before they were killed by the serum. As Rozetta's number was no longer active, Jones and the player searched through S.A.R.A. headquarters for hints on Rozetta's whereabouts. They found a surveillance of Rozetta, which (per Cathy) was taken near the bridge, possibly by Danny. After Danny confirmed Cathy's findings, they searched the bridge, where they found Rozetta's bracelet. Rozetta then confronted them before the team was able to convince her to make a stand with her fellow Ad Astrans against Denise. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player talked to Martin to learn about Denise's plans and whereabouts. Martin told the team that Denise's second accomplice in the nuclear plant had placed the meteorite core in the reactor and the reaction to cause the mega-earthquake was starting. Before he could tell them how to stop the reaction, Denise remotely killed Martin by frying the chip she had installed in his frontal lobe. The team then met with Jasper at the reactor room, where they found a laptop running the reaction sequence with Berzelium. After Jasper was able to stop the reaction, nuclear plant manager Fiona Maris then barged in, asking why the reaction stopped. Fiona then told the team that Denise had threatened to kill her family if she did not drop the core into the reactor. The team put Fiona under arrest for helping Denise. After all the events, Cathy told the team that Denise was roaming around the city with her neohumans. The team then went to the dome to watch while the Ad Astrans confronted Denise and her army. During the face-off, the Ad Astrans quickly learned that the neohumans were immune to their powers. Denise then shot Rozetta in the forehead before leaving the neohumans to finish off Julia and Warren. One of the neohumans then set off a grenade, causing an explosion at the dome. Summary Victim *'Jon Benson' (found dead in a pool of blood while guarding the meteorite facility) Murder Weapon *'Sonic Mineral Extractor' Killer *'Martin Davenport' Suspects C290P1.png|Martin Davenport C290P2.png|Jasper Everett C290P3.png|Danny Williams C290P4.png|Fiona Maris C290P5.png|Oswin Piper Quasi-suspect(s) C290PQ1.png|Joe Warren C290PQ2.png|Rozetta Pierre Killer's Profile *The killer has a cat. *The killer wears vegan shoes. *The killer eats donuts. *The killer wears stripes. *The killer is over 40. Crime Scenes C290CS1A.png|Meteorite Room C290CS1B.jpg|Exploded Meteorite C290CS2A.jpg|Bridge C290CS2B.jpg|Diner C290CS3A.jpg|Reactor Control Room C290CS3B.jpg|Control Panel Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Meteorite Room. (Clues: Signet Ring, Walkie-Talkie, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jon Benson) *Examine Signet Ring. (New Suspect: Martin Davenport) *Ask Martin Davenport why his ring was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Martin Davenport's Ring identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bridge) *Investigate Bridge. (Prerequisite: Martin interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Electrical Box) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo; New Suspect: Jasper Everett) *Question Jasper Everett about what he owes Denise Daniels. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine Locked Electrical Box. (Result: Electrical Box) *Examine Electrical Box. (Result: Dog Tags; New Suspect: Danny Williams) *Ask Danny Williams if he is working for Denise Daniels again. (Prerequisite: Dog Tags found) *Examine Walkie-Talkie. (Result: Brown Particles) *Analyze Brown Particles. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears vegan shoes) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Reactor Control Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Lid, Torn Sign) *Examine Faded Lid. (Result: S.A.R.A. Logo; New Suspect: Fiona Maris) *Question Fiona Maris about the S.A.R.A. container lid. (Prerequisite: S.A.R.A. Logo unraveled) *Examine Torn Sign. (Result: Anti Nuke Sign) *Analyze Anti Nuke Sign. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Oswin Piper) *Ask Oswin Piper about his poster at the reactor control room. (Prerequisite: Anti Nuke Sign analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Exploded Meteorite; Profile updated: Oswin has a cat and wears vegan shoes) *Investigate Exploded Meteorite. (Prerequisite: Oswin interrogated; Clues: Dynamite, Locked Tablet, Berzelium Book) *Examine Dynamite. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats donuts; Profile updated: Jasper eats donuts) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Question Martin Davenport about reducing security at S.A.R.A. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profile updated: Martin has a cat and wears vegan shoes) *Examine Berzelium Book. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Jasper Everett's Hair) *Confront Jasper Everett about his presence at S.A.R.A. (Prerequisite: Jasper Everett's Hair identified under microscope; Profile updated: Jasper has a cat and wears vegan shoes) *Profile updated: Martin eats donuts (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Danny Williams about delivering the bomb. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Control Panel; Profile updated: Danny has a cat) *Investigate Control Panel. (Prerequisite: Danny interrogated; Clues: Satchel, Torn Paper) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00) *Question Oswin Piper about his research. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Profile updated: Oswin eats donuts) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Collage) *Examine Faded Collage. (Result: Collage Text) *Confront Fiona Maris about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Collage Text unraveled; Profile updated: Fiona wears vegan shoes) *Investigate Diner. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chunk of Meteorite, Trash Can) *Examine Chunk of Meteorite. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears stripes) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Sonic Mineral Extractor; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Endgame (5/6). (No stars) Endgame (5/6) *Talk to Joe Warren about Daniels. (Available after unlocking Endgame) *Demand information from Martin Davenport. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated) *Investigate Reactor Control Room. (Prerequisite: Martin interrogated; Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) *Question Fiona Maris about her involvement in Daniels' plan. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Meteorite Room. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clue: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Question Danny Williams about Rozetta's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Photo analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bridge. (Prerequisite: Danny interrogated; Clue: Pile of Rubble) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Star Bracelet) *Convince Rozetta Pierre to join us in fighting Daniels. (Prerequisite: Star Bracelet found; Reward: Ad Astra Makeup) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *The Bridge and Diner crime scenes contain a diner that may be a reference to the diner from the TV series of Riverdale known as Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Newmark